ElementX
by decimo8182
Summary: first of all this story is completely original and no it is not a fairy tail fan fic i didn't even want to put it under fairy tail but ha no choice since it a bit like my is story follows pyro the tenth generation dragon mark bearer he must gather the other dragon mark bearers in order to create element x and bring back the dragons who where put into a deep slumber.


_**ELEMENTX**___

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A MANGA ACTION ADVENTURE TYPE STORY. I GOT IT FROM A DREAM . THIS IS A LONGTIME STORY FOR PEOPLE WHO LIKE ACTION ADVENTURE TYPE MANGA STORY PLEASE GIVE ME HONEST REVIEWS AND PLEASE ENJOY!_

Chapter 1 The World Of Elements

''_In the beginning of time they existed four dragon who created everything. _

_-The fire dragon Drakos _

_-The water dragon Aquaria_

_-The earth dragon Orthrus _

_-The air dragon Aria _

_They created this world and the people, but not everyone liked the dragons, Tartrus a man who wanted to destroy the dragons and gain all the powers so he can control the world planned to make the dragons turn on each other and destroy each other. The land was scarred. Their battle ended but there was no victor. Tartrus saw the dragons on the ground holding on by a thread he demanded them to give him their powers or he would kill them, the dragons refused and tartrus took his sword and stabbed them multiple times in the stomach little did he know that the only way to kill a dragon for good is to stab it right in the heart. Thinking the dragon were dead Tartrus fled the scene. The dragons were dead but they could be brought back by using element x but no one knew what it was and with their last breath they sent their power shooting into the air and giving people their powers but they shot one special shot with the their natural element energy and for it to choose a chosen one who will bear the dragon mark of each dragon and they are the only ones who can create element x. After a few decades the world was separated into four groups and each group had the special power to control their respective elements. And every 10 years the special shot the dragon shot out go into and infant and stay with them until they died. They had the ability to control the own respective element better than anyone could and they had the ability to occasionally speak with their dragon. It's been 100 years and the tenth dragon mark bearer is born and the one who will change the world forever his name is pyro. _

"Yawn! Ah that was a good nap"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Yes who it is"

"Its mom, wake up the party starts in three hours"

"Oh yeah today is my birthday and I can finally set off to go find the x element''

"(he runs down stairs) SURPRISE!"

"Wow thanks guys''

''pyro! Pyro!''

'' oh hey sunji (pyro's pet phoenix)"

'' (he hugs sunji) are you ready tomorrow we leave and go on to find element x"

"Yea it's going to be awesome me and you on a journey"

"Yea it's going to be awesome but it will also hard there is unknown danger out there we better be careful

''hey pyro come time to open your gifts"

"(He opens a red wrapped gift) awesome fire proof gauntlet gloves this is going to be so useful"

"Here pyro (his mom gives him a gift) this was your fathers the ninth fire dragon mark bearer)

"Pyro you know how this is hard for me after your dad disappeared for 10 years and you were born with the dragon mark it was shocking news but knowing that we had you made us happier and I don't know what I would do if you were gone so when you go please be careful

"I know I know believe in me mom"

"I do"

"Then there is nothing to be worried about"

"Your father also use to say that but knowing you're his son I shouldn't be worried about anything"

"I'm hungry hmm where's the cake. Ah there it is"

Too hours later

"Wow that party was so much fun can wait tomorrow we set off to find element x"

"Yea (says sunji) it's going to be awesome"

"Well good night"

"Night"

Chapter 2 THE JOURNEY BEGINS

"You ready sunji"

"You know I am"

"Then let's go first destination water kingdom"

"But pyro the only way to get to the water kingdom is by a giant sea horse and I know how you get when you get close to water"

"I know sunji but if that's what it takes I will do it"

"Well where are we going to find a giant sea horse"

"Well I think I know how (he grins)"

"I know that that look what are you thinking"

"Why waste money while we can catch one instead"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? Do you even know where they live and how does it even know how to get there"

"Hmm I guess you're right its be less trouble to just get one"

"You see you're lucky that I am here (says sanji with a cocky voice)"

"Hey don't get too cocky just because you were right"

"Alright let's just hurry and go get one jeez"

"How much money do we even have?"

"Enough"

"Enough? That just makes me worry more"

"Calm down will cross that bridge when we get there"

"Fine I trust yea but we better not get there without any money"  
>"trust me we're not"<p>

30 minutes later

They reach the dock were they can get a giant sea horse to get to the water kingdom.

"Finally we have arrived"

"Oh there is the dock over there hey dock owner"

"Yes what can I get you today?"

"Yes we need one giant seahorses to get to the water kingdom"

"Alright that will be 100 gold coins"

"Yikes um… we are 25 gold coins short"

"Pyro! You said we had enough"

"Well sorry but before I heard the only cost 50 gold coins"

"Hmm well I will make an exception this time"

"Wow really thanks we are really grateful"

"If you give me 3 phoenix feathers"

Pyro grins at Sunji

"NO NO! IT'S HURTS A LOT"

"Aww come on its only three and then we can quickly leave and go to the water kingdom"

"Alright fine but you owe me"

"Have we got a deal?"

"Yes"  
>"Alright<p>

He grasps Sunji and as quick as lightning he plucks out three phoenix feathers

"OW! OW! OW! IT'S HURTS"

"It's over now we can get a seahorse and leave "

"Alright now head this way"

They walk behind and see the giant sea horses

"Well here is your sea horse its name is echo it's the fastest horse I have"

"Colorful she is practically shining"

"A cool thing about echo is when she moves really fast she leaves a rainbow stream behind"

"Wow awesome"

"Well what are you waiting for get on already?"

"Alright let's go"

"To the water kingdom "

**Chapter 3** THE WATER KINGDOM

After only 1hour pyro and sunji arrive at incredible speed

"Erg I think I swallowed five different bugs yuck!"

"Why are you complaining it was a feast for me?"

"I think I am going to pewk"

"Oh stop complaining look were here'

"Whoa it's surrounded by water?

"Well duh they control water it's not surprising that they are surrounded by water"

"Considering we control fire, fighting here would be a dumb thing to do"

"Yea better not cause trouble"

"Hey you!"

"Um yes"

"You don't seem to know where you are"

"Well we have come here to see the water dragon mark bearer"

"You've come to see the princess"

"Yes"  
>"well you would have to go to the palace but why do you want to see the princess anyway?<p>

"I am the fire dragon mark bearer and I have come to talk to her"

"Oh is that so then prove it show me your mark"

He pulls up his shirt revealing the dragon mark

"O my god it is real"

"Well go to the palace and speak to the guards show them your mark and tell them it's urgent they will let you see the princess"

"You better not be lying or else you will get into immense trouble"

"Why do you think I am lying?"

" well lately there has been rumors of new people with new powers such as people who move in shadows and others who can control lightning and some who can even control gravity and one who can metal so I am just making sure"

"Wow but how the only powers that the people were given by the dragons were fire water earth and air they cannot other existing powers"

"Yea but nothing to worry about there just rumors"

"Oh ok well thanks for the information"

"No problem"

"Such a strange rumor huh sunji"

"Yea"

"Well anyway let's head to the palace"

"Yea let's hurry"  
>They reach the temple <p>

"Finally were here"

"Whoa it's huge "

''Yea and so blue"

"There are some guards let's go talk to them"

(They approach the guards)

"Um hello we are here to see the princess"

"What business do you have with the princess"

"I am the fire dragon mark bearer and I need to speak to her"

"Oh really prove it show me your mark"

He show the guards his mark  
>"It's real alright! You may pass"<p>

They walk in into the palace and head to the throne room

"there she is"

"Wow she pretty"  
>"what business do you have with me"<br>"We have come to speak to you"

"What have you come to speak to me about?"

"We have come to ask you to join us in our mission to go find element x"

"Element x? Do you really still believe in that old myth?"

"Well yes it's the duty for the dragon mark bearer's to find or discover what element x is:

"Well even if I wanted to I can't right now is not a good time?"

"why is that?"  
>"its leviathan season"<p>

"leviathan season?"

"Leviathans are sacred beast to the water kingdom"

"It is said that they helped our ancestors build this land"

"So what's the problem? Aren't the good?"

"The adults are every year a swarm of baby leviathan go around this ocean and are quite violent"

"Oh well will be happy to help"  
>"really you would be a huge help but do not harm them just make them turn around"<p>

"You got it"

"Pyro you can use those gauntlet gloves that you got for your birthday"

"Yea that will give me extra strength"

"Well head this way"

They walk out in front of the palace and go in front of the ocean"

"Hey what are those lings covering the ocean?"

"Those are the baby leviathans"

"WHATTTT! THAT MANY AND THERE SO BIG"

"Well let's go"

"HUH?" 

**CHAPTER 4** LEVIATHAN FRENZY

"Well come on what are you waiting for show me some of your moves"

"Ugh how am I going to do this without hurting them?"

"Got ill 'boil the water in front and send them going into another direction"

"Great idea but how are you going to do get to the water and do it fast enough before they come?"

"Ill 'fly on top"

"You'll fly?"

"Yea with these gauntlet gloves and I can make enough flames that the heat will bring me up into the air"

"How do you even know if it is going to work?"

"Only one way know for sure, we try it"

"You know if this doesn't work you're going to drop into the ocean right and if you didn't remember YOU CAN'T SWIM!"

"Well true but if I do the princess will surely save me right"

"Um isn't the prince supposed to save the princess?"

"What says it can happen in reverse"  
>"ugh you're going to regret this<p>

"Hey princess you'll save me right (he says with a smiling face)"

"Yea I guess"

"Hmm now that I think about it we don't even know your name"

"My name is iris"

"What a pretty name"

"Thx"

"Well anyway we should probably hurry up there coming fast"

"Pyro go!"

"Alright let's try these gloves out"

(He charges his flames into one point and he releases it and is thrown into the sky)

"Wow it actually works"

"Told you so"

"Now how are you going to boil the water when your hands are helping you fly"

"He's right hmm"

"So what are you going to do fire dragon mark bearer"

"Hmm guess I will use my breath attack"

"Your breath attack?"

"_**FLAMING BREATH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" **_

"(He boils the water which makes the leviathans turn around)"

"(he finishes boiling the water in front of the water kingdom)"

"All done"

"Hey how did you that attack were fire came out of your mouth"

"What do you mean you don't know how to do a breath attack?"

"Well no I don't fight much I am always inside doing my royal duties I never go out but I want to be a strong warrior "

"Then why don't you become one?"

"It's not that simple when you're a dragon mark bearer you go out to find the x element which we don't even know if it's real or not and you go out to face unspeakable dangers"

"My parents Are afraid of that and want to keep me in the castle at all times away from danger"

"Have you talked to them about it?"

'Yea once they got mad at me and said to never speak about it again"

"I know how that feel when I decided to go on this journey to find element x I staked my life on it and my mom knew it she also thought about it for a long time but at the end she decided that the right thing to do was to let me go follow my destiny"

"If you want I will go come talk to them with you?"

"Really hmm I don't know"

"Do you want to stay in a castle for the rest of your life or follow your dream?"

"Alright but what are we going to say to them"

"We will cross that bridge when we get there I guess"

"Alright follow me"

They go into the palace and go into the royal room

"Ah iris where have you been we were worried sick we thought one of the leviathans got you"

"I'm fine dad and this guy already took care of the leviathans"

"Incredible well young sir we are very grateful"

"Um sir I think iris has something to say to you"

"Dad listen I know you said no talking about the dragon mark and x element but dad I think it's time"

"Iris we already talked about this"

"I know dad but you can't keep me locked in here for my whole life I am 16 and I think it's time that I decide what I want for my future'

"Iris where did all this come from"

"I have been thinking about this for years and I was too scared but now I have to tell you"

"Ugh I knew I couldn't hold you back well if that's what you're truly want then I guess you can go"

"Thx dad"

"Well pyro its seems that I will be coming with you"

"Awesome"

"Young man please take care of iris"

"You can count on me sir"

"You should probably leave tomorrow its already dark you can stay here for the night"

"I am going to go pack my stuff see you in the morning the guards will show you to your room"

"Alright thx"

(The next day)

"Well we got two dragon mark bearers too more to go"

"And where are we going to go next"

"The earth kingdom"

"Alright let's set off"

"LETS GOOO!"

**CHAPTER 5 **DREAMS THAT REVEAL

It's the first night since they recruited iris

"Hey pyro it's getting dark I think we should camp around here"

"Yea you're right let's camp here and go to the nearest town in the morning"

They set up their camp and start sleeping and 1 hour later

"Argh erg AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Pyro what's wrong"

"Erg sorry guys just a nightmare don't worry"

"Well that must have been a pretty scary nightmare"

"It was weird I was in this dark room and I saw these too eyes that almost looked

Like mine and the I saw a figure that had wings and a tail and was covered by red

Scales that were radiating heat and it started calling my name"

"Whoa that is pretty frightening"

"Yea and the weirdest thing is that it almost looked like a dragon"

"A dragon! Whoa"

"Could it have been … the fire dragon?"

"You mean THE fire dragon as in the one who sent the fire dragon mark"

"Well I'm not sure it could be"

"Well what do you mean?"

"Well I may have had a dream like that before"

"Really when"

"Well a month ago I had this dream were I was in this dark room where I saw too eyes that were also like mine and it's just like you described it's had wings a tail and blue scales and its started calling my name"

"Whoa what could that mean huh you and iris and had the same dream maybe it has some secret message or something"

"I don't know"

"Well anyway we should probably sleep now"

"Yea"

(The next morning)

"Yawn "

"Well let's hurry and go to the nearest town"

"Yea but where is the nearest town"

"Hmm let's take a look see"

(He looks at his map)

"The nearest town ruby town known for their mass amount of ruby factoring"

"Oh yea I heard that recently a lot of fire benders have been going there is a rumor that there are using ruby but I don't know why"

"Well we will know once we get there"

**CHAPTER 6 **RUBY TOWN

"(Pyro iris and sanji are heading towards ruby town to get any clues to go to the earth kingdom)"

"Ugh how longer do we have to walk pyro?"

"Just a bit longer"

"I can see it"

(They run towards the town)

"Whoa it's a busy town"

"Whoa look at that store it's backed with so many people let's go check it out"

They enter the store and see the owner screaming

"Hey STAY CALM WE ARE GETTING ANOTHER SHIPPING"

"Hey what's going on here?"

"These crazy fire benders are coming to this store daily to buy rubies"

"Why"

"Well there has been a rumor that they are using to fight I don't know why but every day we are getting orders from the fire kingdom for huge amounts of ruby's"

"That's weird"

"Well I can't talk anymore I am really busy so bye"  
>"thx I guess"<p>

(They walk out of the store)

"Well that was weird"  
>"yea"<p>

"I am starving we don't have much money so where can we go"

"I can cook" 1

"Really"  
>"yea but we need ingredients"<p>

"The local market is close lets go see what they have"  
>"they gather the ingredients'<br>"alright iris what are you going to make"

"Well I can make vegetable salad with crab meat with octopus soup"  
>"that sounds good"<br>(she finishes cooking and they eat"  
>"yum that was delicious"<p>

"Yea where did you learn how to cook"  
>"my mom was a great cook she taught me some recipes"<p>

"well your mom was a great cook"

(The sun is starting to set")

"Hey we should probably look for somewhere to camp"

"Yea"

"Um hey pyro can you teach me how to do the breath attack that you did"

"Sure but if you're going to be my student the is no crying no slacking off and no giving up alright"

"No problem"

(The next day)

They are in front of a lake

"Alright iris today we start your training"

"The first move I am going to show you is the fire fist but in your case the water fist"

"I thought we were going to train for the breath attack"

"The breath attack is a high class attack we need to start off with something small"

"Alright"

"Now to use your water fist you must activate your water element energy"

"Um alright how do I do that?"

"You don't know how"

"well the only time were I was a little kid when I got really mad when my I lost my pet seal"

"and what happened"  
>"well I was so sad that the sadness turn into rage and anger and all the sudden all the water around me or nearby just surrounded me and just gushed and then I blacked out"<p>

"Hmm how did it feel"  
>"well felt like Goosebumps and just overwhelming almost like I was in water"<p>

"Well the way I learnt how to control fire was from my dad he always used to say that fire is an extension of your soul you just calm down and just pull your soul out"

"my mom use to say that water to control water your must be like water, water is shapeless so you must be shapeless you must follow the water"

"hmm try to feel the power surge inside feel it surround and then release it"

"relax breath look at the water imagine it surrounding your hand now activate your water element energy"

(The water around her stands)  
>"look its working"<br>"alright now try to wrap it around your hand"

"Alright"  
>"concentrate visualize it wrapping on your fist"<br>(the water wraps around iris's fist)

"It's working"  
>"now you can use that to make your punches extra powerful'<br>"now that's basic for most of your attacks"  
>(a huge magma golem comes out)<p>

"Whoa magma golem"  
>"hmm my attacks won't work against it iris you will need to defeat him"<br>"WHAT!"

**CHAPTER 7 **BREATH OF THE WATER DRAGON!

"What you seriously can't expect me to beat it"

"Just use your water fist"

"Alright"

(She gather the water and it surrounds her hand)  
>"alright take this water fist"<p>

(the golem growls with pain)  
>"good but that's not enough to beat it try to use your breath attack"<br>"but I don't know how "  
>"imagine an ocean of water inside you now imagine your mouth as cannon now charge your element energy and focus it in one point and then fire"<br>"alright here I go"

She tries to use her breath attack

"it not working"  
>"listen if can't beat this thing and if you can't then this journey was meaningless "<p>

"No I can't let it end here I won't let it end here"  
>"focus your energy and fire DO IT!"<p>

"Take this the waves the wash away all evil"

"_**SHOWERING BREATH OF THE WATER DRAGON" **_

(She shoots a stream of water at the magma golem which blows it away)

"Good job iris"

"Thanks"

"But it still a little weak"

"I guess could use a bit more work"

"Well I think were done for today"

"Yea thanks for helping me today"

"No problem"

"Well its already afternoon we should probably get more information how to get into the earth kingdom"  
>"yea "<br>"PYRO! PYRO!"

"What is it sanji"  
>"I was flying through town and when I landed to rest I heard a conversation between these two guys"<p>

"Sanji ease dropping is bad"  
>"I know but they were talking about the earth dragon mark bearer"<p>

"the earth dragon mark bearer you say I don't know anything about him or her"

"well they say he is a powerful earth bender the best in his village they say everyday he hold an open challenge where anyone can challenge him to a fight and they say he never lost"  
>"whoa"<br>"and they say that he has 950 victory and no loses"  
>(pyro's jaw drops)<p>

"950 win and 0 loses how strong is this guy"

"it a pretty scary thought"  
>"but I am kind of excited I want to fight this guy"<br>"fight him are you out of your mind 950 win and 0 loses and adding on to that he is a dragon mark bearer"  
>"well sanji I think your forgetting one important thing I am also a dragon mark bearer"<br>"well I guess he is right sanji a battle between two dragon mark bearers sound exiting"  
>"I know right I am so excited to see this guy I can't even control my flames anymore "<p>

(Flames start to spread through pyro hands)

"Well before that I think we should find a way to enter the earth kingdom in the first place"

"Yea I guess well let's head out and see if we can find any clues"  
>"yea"<p>

(They set of and go into town to search for clue to get into the earth kingdom)  
>"hmm so where should we start"<p>

"well let's ask the locals"  
>(they start asking people about any information on how to get to the earth kingdom they ask a lot of people until one of them gives them information)<br>"sir we are looking for information on how to get in to the earth kingdom"  
>"why"<p>

"Well I t know a guy named erthos who knows a way in"  
>"really finally please tell me where he is"<p>

"He works at the weapon repair shop down the street"  
>"thank you so much"<br>(they walk down the street and finally arrive at the shop)

"I think this is it"  
>(they walk in the shop)<p>

"Hey are you erthos"

"Yea what can I fix for ya"  
>"well nothing really"<br>"those gloves look like they can be upgraded"

"Really!"  
>"Yea toss em over I see what I can do"<br>"oh wait what we are actually here for is information on how to get into the earth kingdom'  
>"SHHH! Not so loud"<br>"why do you want to go to the earth kingdom"

"I want to see the earth dragon mark bearer"  
>"why"<br>"I am the fire dragon mark bearer and I and my friends want to talk to him"  
>"whoa sounds really important"<p>

"Yea we want him to join us in discovering the element x"  
>"the element x are you kidding me it's just and old fairy tale but your face looks serious"<p>

"yea I am"  
>"well since you a dmb (dragon mark bearer) I guess I could"<br>"really thx"  
>"alright this is what you got to know the earth kingdom is pretty much part of nowhere there are no ways to reach except one and that's to go to the neighboring town go to a repair shop find a guy named tek he will guide you into and underground tunnel that goes straight to the earth kingdom"<p>

"Thank you so much"

"No problem"

"Finally we can go to the earth kingdom"  
>"yea but we should probably eat and set up camp about now"<p>

"Yea you're right lets go eat I am pretty hungry"

(They set up eat an set up their camp)  
>"time to sleep"<p>

(They sleep)

(And then in the middle of the night)

"Erg hmm pyro help"  
>"huh what's happening erg"<p>

(He gets hit behind the back and gets knocked out)

**CHAPTER 8** ABDUCTED

(Pyro wakes up in a dark room)

"Where am I?"

"It's so dark in here"

"My head hurts"  
>"why am I here"<br>(suddenly he hears a voice)  
>"this is an arena where you will fight multiple monsters to the death there are levels and each on a monster beat all 10 levels and you will be able to leave"<p>

"Who is there come out I will burn into a crisp"  
>"you will find out when you finish all levels and the first one starts now you first opponent is a water golem begin battle now"<p>

(Suddenly the torches light and a water golem appears)  
>"erg"<br>"a water golem this is too easy lets go"

(He attacks the golem)

"take this _**flaming fist of the fire dragon" **_

(The golem crumbles and is defeated)

"Congratulation you have passes level on proceed to the next level"  
>(he walks through the door and enters level two)<br>"now you will have to defeat a swarm of homing bats"  
>(homing bats are giant bats that fly and attack ferociously when provoked"<p>

"Homing bats ok a bit tougher but I am tougher I will take them out with one attack"

"_**Whirlwind dash of the fire dragon" **_

(The Homing bats are all defeated)

"Next time give it you're a game"

"Proceed through the door'

(He goes through the door)

"Now you will have to defeat a goliaticore"

(goliaticore are Cyclops who are immune to fire and carry a lot of weapons and are extremely strong)  
>"whoa a goliatcore this one is tricky I got to be careful or I might get crushed"<p>

"Hey little man are you my dinner"

"No but I am going to feed you're a knuckle sandwich"

"Just try'

"_**Flaming fist of the fire dragon" **_

(He easily blocks it)

"Whoa this one is a though one"

"hey little on its that all you got'

"Take this _**flaming cannon of the fire dragon" **_

(It has almost no effect at all)

"Huh my turn"

(He punches pyro)

"Erg ahhhhhhhh"

(He spits out blood)

"Erg you are pretty strong but I will show you just how terrifying it is when you anger a dragon"

"_**Burning rush of the fire dragon" **_

(He jumps in the air and attacks the golaticore)

"_**Talons fangs claws tail whip and breath " **_

(The goliaticore collapses)

"Pant pant"

"Finally"

"Congratulation you have reached level 4"

(He walks through the door)

"In this level you will face an a death whisper"

(Death whispers are fast moving creatures with razor sharp claws and said to kill when angered)

"Are you kidding me a death whisper"  
>"hissssssss"<p>

"Well for this I should probably stay on top"

(He uses his flames to propel himself into the air)  
>"now you can't do anything"<br>(_the death whisper is incredibly fast and runs up the wall and attacks pyro)_

"Erg"

"You're a tricky one to"

"To beat you I have to be as fast as you"

(_He uses his gloves power to push himself at incredible speeds) _

"Now we're even come at me"  
>(the death whisper speeds at him but pyro is fast enough to dodge it)<p>

"Awesome it worked"

"Now take this _**claws of the fire dragon" **_

(The death whisper collapses)

"Congratulation you reached level 5"  
>"ugh what's the next one"<p>

"The manticore half man half beast"  
>"this is crazy I am really mad now"<p>

"Little human approach so I can swallow you whole"  
>"I will destroy you take this secret art <em><strong>CRIMSON PHEONIX FLIGHT<strong>_"

(The manticore collapses and the next two rooms are destroyed and so are the beast inside those rooms)  
>"Do you know what you have just done you destroy this room and the next two levels"<br>"that makes my job a lot easier"  
>(he walks straight to level seven)<p>

"So who is the beast for this level"  
>"a minotaur I don't have time for this I will blow two rooms again"<p>

"No no don't'  
>"<em><strong>SECRET ART CRIMSON PHEONIX FLIGHT"<br>**_(the next two rooms are blown away)

"No no that this was meaningless fine you can go straight to level ten but don't complain"

(The gates open and he walks into the tenth level and he is shocked at who he see next)  
>"YOU!?"<p>

**CHAPTER 9** LEVEL 10!

"Iris's dad what are you doing here"

"Do you think I would just let my daughter go out with some wild hooligan just like that"  
>"Whoa wait you got the wrong idea we're not going out where just on a quest together hahahah"<br>(he says while sweating)  
>"So what you're saying is that you don't like her"<p>

"Well no it's not that I like her but not like like her erg STOP PLAYING TRICKS WITH MY HEAD

"Well the reason why I did this was for you to prove to me that I can trust you with my daughter"  
>"Well where is the final boss"<br>"The final boss is me"  
>"What I can't possibly fight you"<br>"Do it or you little bird friend get extinguished"

"Nooooo alright fine"

"Then let's begin"  
>(They get into the position)<br>"battle start"  
>"take this <em><strong>flaming fist of the fire dragon <strong>_

(He blocks it)  
>"is that all you got <em><strong>wild wave<strong>_"  
>(pyro gets pushed back)<br>"erg _**twin claws of the fire dragon"**_

(It pushes him back)  
>"not bad not bad but can you handle this <em><strong>tidal blast"<br>**_"erg _**burning rush of the fire dragon"  
>"claws,talon,tail whip and breath'<br>**_"erg ahhhh not bad _**vengeful waves"  
><strong>_"ahhhhhhhh I don't think I can beat you, everything I throw at you you return it harder"  
>"is this all you've got I don't think I can trust you"<p>

_****_"_**Whirlwind dash of the fire dragon" **_

"Erg you sneaky brat I am not going to waste any more time with you_** secreat art ALL OCEAN TSUNAMI!"  
>"<strong>_I will return the favor_** secret art CRESENT PHEONIX FLIGHT!"  
><strong>_(_**A**_ cloud of dust covers the room)

(They are both down it's a tie)

"Erg I guess you are pretty strong I guess I can trust you after all"  
>"Th...Thanks where is iris and my pet sanji"<br>"they are being taken care of they know what is happening"  
>(after a while pyro and iris's father a getting their injuries healed)<br>"Ow!i am fine now you can leave me I want to go meet up with pyro and iris"  
>"Alright follow me"<p>

(They walk out of room and into another room where he meets up with iris and sanji)  
>"Pyro! Pyro!"<br>"sanji I am glad you're okay"  
>"welcome back pyro"<br>"nice to see you to iris"  
>"young man you have proved to me that I can trust you with my daughter"<p>

"Thank you ugh sorry but I don't think I got your name?"

"Efrosts"  
>"Thank you efrost"<br>"When you were asleep some of our healers saw your gloves they saw that they were pretty roughed up so they sent them to a repair shop here they are"  
>"Whoa they look awesome"<br>"they told me that they improved the flame output so you can send out more flames"  
>"wow thank you so much"<p>

"Well you a ready to set off again please take care of iris"

"No problem"  
>"Guys we are setting off to the earth kingdom are you ready"<br>"yea!"  
>"Yea!"<br>"THEN LET'S GO!" 

**CHAPTER 10 **TO THE EARTH KINGDOM

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS THE FIRST 10 CHAPTERS OF MY STORY AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THING ABOUT THE FIRST 10 CHAPTER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD ADD WHAT I SHOULD REMOVE LATER ON IN THE STORY AND I WILL BE WORKING ON SOME CHARACTER DESIGNS FOR MOST OF THE CHARACTERS I WILL KEEP YOU UPDATED AS MUCH AS I THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTER YOU CAN EXPECT LONGER CHAPTER BETTERDESCRIPTION AND A BIT MORE ACTION COMEDY AND A BIT OF ROMANCE…


End file.
